Vitamin
by SEG-CISR
Summary: Silph Co. has many Vitamins in various secluded rooms of their headquarters. When a trainer stumbles into one such room and makes use of their supplies, things can get complicated for Team Rocket.


**So, while playing around in class today, I noticed just how many HP Ups and such were in Silph Co's building in Saffron. So I got this idea... Rated M for motherfucking awesome. **

_A vitamin is a type of item from the Pokémon games. They are used to boost the stats of a Trainer's Pokémon.- Bulbapedia on Vitamins._

Red swiped the card, entering the room stacked to the ceiling with boxes. The Ten-year old looked around curiously, opening one of the boxes nearby. The bright cardboard contrasted with the plain gray walls surrounding him, the gate he'd used to enter having closed when he entered.

"Woah! HP Up! Carbos! This stuff is expensive!" The boy's eyes widened at the contents of one of the boxes, his Dratini peeking under his arm. "They have so much... you think they'd mind if we took some?" Dratini shook her head, squealing as she grabbed a small wrapped-up bonbon.

Dratini glowed slightly as she gobbled down the rare candy, the tip of her tail throwing aside the wrapper. Red blinked at the Pokémon, picking up a piece himself. "Does this work for people?" He gave another Rare Candy to Dratini, pulling a Carbos from the box. He sniffed at the wafer, before taking a bite.

Dratini looked over in worry as her trainer coughed violently; he'd bought her in the Game Corner only a month ago, but already they were close. He bent over, his head hitting the top of the box. The coughing continued until Red was crumpled up on the floor, clutching at his stomach. Dratini squealed and circled her trainer worriedly, using her tail to try and massage his back and stomach. Soon he took a deep breath, shakily standing up.

Red rubbed at his arms, blinking as he felt hardness. He blinked and let go of the box he'd been holding on, flexing an arm. "Woah." He stretched, his joints popping as he touched his feet without trouble. "This... this works!"

--__--

A red and blue figure dashed through Silph Co.'s hallways, catching the attention of a sleepy guard. A brown avian followed the small figure, making the man's eyebrows go up under his black beret. The oldest of the Rocket Brothers stood up, palming a Pokéball. He let out his Golbat, motioning for it to go around the corner. The bat Pokémon flew over to it slowly, peeking around the corner. It cried out angrily, and the Brother knew it was an intruder.

Running to the junction between hallways, he looked from his Pokémon's left at the small figure; it was but a boy, wearing a red collared shirt, jeans, and a cap.

Red eyes peered at the Team Rocket grunt before him, Pigeot silently landing on the white floor besides the boy. The Rocket Brother sneered at the child, watching him shake. "Hey, kid, what the hell are you doing here?"

"You... you a rocket grunt?" The child smirked up at him, unmindful of the man's anger. The Brother reddened, a vein bulging in his neck.

"You little shit, I'm one of the Rocket Brothers! I was gonna let you go after taking your Pokémon, but now I'll kill you! Golbat, Superso-"

"Pigeot, Flamethrower!" The bird hopped up from the floor, its wings flapping at an amazing speed. With a crack, a flame formed and was propelled forward by the Gust.

"What the fu-" Silph Co.'s north wall exploded in a maelstrom of fire and rubble, a charred body falling down into the city below. Red's dilated eyes looked at the rubble curiously, before he reached into his pocket and broke up a piece of Carbos. He handed half to his Pigeot and ate the other piece, coughing slightly as he digested the powerful drug.

--__--

"Uwwaaaa!" Red ran down a hallway towards five Rocket Grunts, not listening to their laughs as a Machop stood in front of the crowd and braced to probably break him in half. He jumped right over the Pokémon, Dratini popping up behind him with a Dragon Rage as he nailed a man in the chin with a punch, sending him flying. The white flames from the Dragon Pokémon's attack enveloped the Machop, eliciting panicked cries as the Pokémon struggled. One more blast and Machop fell still.

The small Dragon Type moved over the crowd of men near her trainer, a Thunder Wave stopping all of them in their tracks. With a Tail Whip they all fell down, one bringing the group onto the floor like dominoes. Red looked down at the men and pulled out a small syringe, sticking it into his forearm without preamble. The first times he did this it hurt, a lot, but he only started it after he'd run out of Carbos, so he guessed the earlier drugs he'd taken had strengthened him until it wouldn't do anything to miss a vein or something, like the instructions said.

The boy sighed happily as the Protein entered his system, throwing the used needle to the side and picking the fallen Rockets' pockets for anything to use.

Dratini poked the Pokéballs in his belt, entering hers and letting out another Pokémon. Red pulled off his hat and scratched his head; perhaps he should give her some PP Up... no, he was low on these as it was. Red poked a random Pokéball and Snorlax popped out, filling nearly the whole hallway. His small beady eyes were red, perhaps from all the Calcium he'd taken.

Red turned around and moved towards the elevators, who were more than large enough for his Pokémon, not minding the short cries and crunches as his Pokémon stumbled over men.

--__--

Red waited patiently as the elevator rose; he needed to get to the top floor of the building, and he'd found a card that allowed for top floor access on one of the men he'd taken down. He hummed alongside the cheery elevator music, taking out a bottle of Vitamin. He took a sip, feeling himself get stronger still, although some colors distorted for a few seconds before he could see straight again.

He handed the tiny bottle over to his Pokémon, watching him cradle it with amusement. He heard the sound of glass breaking as his Pokémon ate the bottle, and palmed his face, although he knew his Pokémon didn't feel the pain and his insides were immune to that kind of abuse. "Don't do that, glass isn't good for you."

"Snorrf." Snorlax rubbed his large belly, yawning. Red sighed and looked into his bag's contents, finding his stash of sorts.

"I think we should slow down. Gyarados hasn't had any of these, and all of you got stronger except for her." Snorlax grumbled behind him, but didn't disagree. The large Pokémon respected the Water Type who had been trained from a little Magikarp into what had beaten him into submission.

The majestic doors opened, and Red waltzed out of the elevator, looking left and right for anyone. The hallway was empty, but there was a turn just ahead. Boy and Pokémon trudged towards it, reaching the bend and turning to find a Scientist, who screamed at the sight of the Pokémon's blood-covered bottom. Red absently turned to the Snorlax, blinking at him. "We'll get you cleaned up soon." He walked around the Pokémon, not minding the cowering man by the bend as he looked at the bloody trail in the plush carpets. "Ahh, well."

"Lax." Snorlax pointed at the scientist. Red crouched by the red path, poking it and sniffing at his finger afterwards.

"Play nice."

Giovanni, a room away in an office larger than most people's houses, frowned as he heard one of his men screaming before he was cut off with a loud grumble.

--__--

Snorlax snorted, falling on its side. Red looked up from the picture he'd been drawing in the blood- a house, a tree, the sun, and the moon rolling towards the house. It'd been hard to show the movement, because he only had one color to work with- and blinked at the Pokémon, whose chest was covered in red, a labcoat hanging off his teeth.

The boy stumbled to the sleeping Pokémon, blinking at it slowly before returning it. He yawned, careful to keep his bloody hand away from his face, before returning Snorlax. "He's always so lazy. I wonder if we can try to burn that fat off?" Red absently picked up two Pokéballs and tried to juggle, the last unused Pokéball falling after the first throw to release Gyarados.

The long Pokémon moved her head around, looking at her tail which went all the way to the back of the hallway. She looked ponderingly at her trainer. "Hi." He waved. Gyarados nodded her head, looking around at the bloody carpet.

"Gyaaa?" She tilted her head. Red did likewise and walked to the unopened door.

"We're gonna go in there." He nodded solemnly. Gyarados nodded back, but blinked when nothing happened. "Oh yeah, let me open it." Red turned around and swiped his card on the door's side at his Pokémon's inquiring look.

--__--

Red waltzed in and was met by a Water Gun to the face. "Wharrgarrbl!" He flailed and fell on his back, Gyarados' face behind him taking up the whole doorway and responding to the attack with a bigger one. A Hydro Pump later and the Nidoqueen who had assaulted the trainer was in a hole in a wall. Behind a table knocked over by the attack, the President of Silph Co. cowered, soaked to the bone.

Red flailed in the water, before remembering to roll over, his high done with, leaving behind a woozy exhaustion. He stood up slowly, groaning the whole way. Rubbing his scalp, Red noted his hat was not on his head after a few seconds. After a few seconds of looking, the boy stumbled to his waterlogged hat and put his foot under it, kicking it up and making it land perfectly on his head. "Eyy!" Gyarados' eyes curled up into upside down Us and a deep banging sound was heard as she clapped with her tail on the walls.

Giovanni stared at the high child uncomprehendingly. His bright orange suit was now darkened by the water, its luster lost to the liquid. He glared as Red bowed left and right, as if his feat was amazing. _Who is he and how did he get up here?_ Of course, the answer was evident in the Gyarados taking up the doorway, but the "Who is" was still there. "Little boy, get out of here."

Red looked up tiredly, his pupils visibly returning to their normal size. "Hmm... Rocket man?" He giggled stupidly at his words. "I came here to kick you out! Leave mister... uh... mister Silph alone!" He pointed threateningly at the orange-clad man.

Giovanni raised an eyebrow at him. "Little boy, do you know who I am?"

"You're a Rocket Man, is all. I've beaten like a hundred thousand of you coming up here, you're just one more! Go away before I beat you too." Red wobbled, steadying himself on Gyarados' head, his Pokémon having wormed her way deeper into the room.

"I am the leader, little boy." He frowned at Red. "You won't leave." Said boy shook his head vehemently, almost falling over. "I won't, either. How do we settle this?" He smirked at Red.

"What about... I kick your ass and make you go away?" Red's eyes narrowed as Giovanni smirked.

Giovanni threw his coat off, leaving him with pants and boxing gloves. Red didn't dwell on where they came from, getting into a fighting stance. Both lunged at the other, Giovanni going for a hit to Red's kidney while the boy tried to uppercut him. Red was knocked aside while Giovanni was thrown several meters away from the Carbos and Protein-enhanced child's punch. Gyarados took the chance to lunge now that Red was out of the way, grabbing Giovanni and swallowing him whole. Mr. Silph jumped from behind the desk with a cheerful shout, holding up Red's arm and-

Red jumped to the side to avoid a chair. He looked up from the spot of the carpet he had landed onto and to a Machamp standing beside Giovanni. The Pokémon ran forward, intent on grabbing him, while Red scrambled up and ran behind Gyarados, who roared at Machamp, stopping the Fighting Type in its tracks.

As Machamp stopped moving, Red reached into his bag and released his whole team, ending up perched on a sleeping Snorlax as they filled half of the room. Pigeot flew to Machamp, pecking at it whilst flying upside down and falling near Mr. Silph soon thereafter. Jolteon used a Thunder Wave to paralyze Machamp and Giovanni, the man screaming as his soaked suit caught the electricity and shocked him senseless and well as still. Jolteon followed the move up with a sideways stumble, losing her balance and falling on her side. Silph winced at the holes he would need to have fixed on the carpet.

Blastoise fell on his bottom, looking blankly at the ceiling. His two water cannons swiveled in their holes, aiming erratically, while Dratini curled up around Red's legs.

"Oh, look. We won." Red wobbled, falling on his face.

--__--

"You don't look very good."

"I'm not very good," Red grunted in his hospital bed. Blue leaned on the wall beside him. "I overdosed on Pokémon drugs and went up against a legion of men. I feel like I tried to beat them up with my bare hands."

"I gotta say, I don't think I could've managed that." Blue smirked at him. "I'd just have done it too cleanly to get the glory you did."

"Sod off." The tired boy snuggled into his pillow. "I killed people, Blue. Don't be annoying right now; I need to rest." Blue frowned at him, and picked out a peculiar-looking Pokéball from his pocket.

"Well, alright. Silph told me to give this to you; Team Rocket was after this Pokéball. I'm not sure about what it does, but I hear it had a guaranteed chance to catch any Pokémon." He handed the bedridden trainer the large heavy Pokéball. "Use it wisely, Red." With that piece of advice, he turned to the door. "Smell ya later!" Blue walked out of the plain white room with a wave over his shoulder.

"Damn, this thing is big." Red held the Master Ball over his head, before his strength faltered and it fell on his face. "Ow shi-" With a flash only the Master Ball remained on the pillow.

**The roots for the idea were sown when I noted a tidbit somewhere about people overdosing their Pokémon with Protein and stuff. So, yeah. Red went through the euphoric stage to the "woah" state to the woozy state to the crash. This has nothing to do with The High Evolutionary; it's a random plot bunny that took me over while I played Poké****mon. Team is exactly what I had at that point, too. Gender and all.  
**


End file.
